User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Dead: ERB Edition - Episode 6
(The camera shows the Ghostbusters on a rooftop watching Stay Puft try to get his arm into a building) Ray: I knew this was a bad idea… Peter: It could have worked if you didn’t screw it up. Winston: Peter, calm down, we don’t need a number up here. Peter: Shut up, Winston. Winston: What did you just say? Peter: I said “Shut up, Winston.” Egon: Hold up Peter, we need to focus on making a plan, now. Peter: Another plan? Yeah, so Ray can screw it up like he always does. Ray: It was just an accident… Peter: You were an accident! Winston: Can we stop already? Man, you haven’t been this angry since the mood goop in the sewers! Peter: That was also Ray’s fault. (Winston looks to Ray, Ray nods his head and starts to smoke) Egon: Are you done? Peter: Go on, brain. Egon: Stay Puft hates us, so let’s have him follow the ECTO-I, he’s walking, he’s gonna crush the walkers who are chasing after us as well Winston: Yeah, we saw all that. Ray: Get to the point, Spengler. Egon: We need to- (A flying entity interrupts Egon, making everyone hide) Robocop: Do not worry, citizens, I will and cannot hurt you. (Egon and Peter nudge Ray forward) Ray: H-h-hello! I’m Dr.Ray Stantz...I’m...I’m a god! (Ray smiles awkwardly at RoboCop) (RoboCop starts to walk towards Ray, when he is face to face with him, speakers come out of RoboCop’s chest) Obama: (through transmission) Dr. Ray Stantz, Am I coming in clear? Ray: Mr.President? Is-Is that you? Obama: (through transmission) Where is the rest of your team? (The Ghostbusters step up in front of Ray) Peter: Here, Mr. President. Dr. Peter Venkman. Obama: (through transmission) First, thank you for all your work at trying to keep New York safe, second, I need your help. Egon: What is it, Mr. President? Dr. Egon Spengler. Obama: (through transmission) You need to help this (Insert nickname or some shit for Robocop here) save this goddamned city once and for all MUSIC ' LeandroDaVinci (Head writer, showrunner and art lead) TheAssyrianAssassin1337 (Main editor and proofreader) GravityMan (Secondary editor, stunt coordinator and proofreader) Winston: Well, after all, we don’t have work to do, so… Peter: After all… (Peter looks at Ray) Ray: This is the opportunity that we… (Ray looks at Egon) Egon: ...have waited for our entire lives. Winston: Hey! I’m part of the team too! Obama: (through transmission) Glad to hear it, gentleman. RoboCop will assist you with any effort you make to take back this city. (The Ghostbusters look at each other and smile) Egon: Well, we’re gonna make Stay Puft stomp of all of those carriers. Ray and me tried to make him to stomp them but instead, he followed us. Robocop: Why would that be, citizen? Peter: We make him explode, capture his ghost later, put him on a big prison for almost 5 years. Robocop: What is my order? Ray: Well, while Egon plans, what about you, RoboCop? What are you? Robocop: I am OCP Crime Prevention Unit 1. Updated for the extermination of carriers of the infection. We do not have time for this, Dr. Spengler. Egon: I know, RoboCop. But we have to have a plan! Winston: We could drop Stay Puft on top of the carriers Peter: That could work. Egon: We could, but how? Ray: With the proton packs, duh! Egon: The proton packs will make Stay Puft melt and burn or in the worst case, explode. Winston: Shit. Peter: Am I missing something here? We got the freaking Man of Steel over here. What do you have, RoboCop? (Robocop takes his gun out, showing the Ghostbusters what can do shooting two walkers that were trying to get to them, then he shows his RPG) Ray: We’ve got to get them all together. We could lure them onto a specific street with the ECTO-I? Egon: That was what I was thinking, yes. We can drive around in the Ecto-I with the siren going, keeping our speed low. Once we have a substantial number of them following us, we’ll go get Stay Puft over there (Egon points off in the distance, where a large white blob is moving across the city) Peter: What about Robocop? Egon: He will bring us Stay Puft, meanwhile we get the horde, he will be on the top on the car, when we give him the order, he will go to get Stay Puft. While that, we will have the attention of the walkers with the siren and...two of us that will be on the top after RoboCop leaves. Winston: Right, the laser beams make sound and light. It’s perfect! Egon: When he bring Stay Puft to us, we melt his legs and he will fall on all the walkers, killing them or slowing them more and we will kill them. How does it sound? Peter: Yes! I love you guys, love you Ray, love you knock off Eddie Murphy, I love your little brain there Egon. (Peter kisses Egon on the forehead) Ray: Now, we have to decide who goes on top. (Everyone including RoboCop looks at Ray) Ray: Hey c’mon! I always screw things, right Venkman?! Peter: I screw more things than he does, so I volunteer. Winston: If Venkman’s volunteering, I do too. Ray: Thank god… (Black screen) (The camera shows RoboCop on the top of the Ecto-I with his gun prepared, the camera zooms into the car we see a freaky Ray driving and Egon in the front seat) Ray: Are you sure that this will work? Egon: Around seventy percent sure. (Winston comes up from the back of the car) Winston: What about the other thirty percent? Egon: This goes drastically wrong and we all end up being food for the carriers. (Ray and Winston look at Egon in a frightened way, Winston gets back on the back) Winston: So, the man there says it’s a thirty percent chance we are eaten alive. Peter: We’ll alright, don’t worry. We’ve survived worse things. (The car moves along slowly, the siren blaring. Peter punches the roof of the Ecto-I and RoboCop flies away, we see an entire walker horde walking towards the Ecto-I) Egon: Pull back. Ray: Wait a second… (Egon starts to look scared) Egon: Oh shit… Ray: What is it? (Egon takes his hand to his mouth as he almosts starts to cry) Peter: Oh no… (Everyone looks between the horde, there’s a zombified Janine, with anger in his eyes) Ray: WE LEFT HER! Egon: NO! Winston: RAY, PULL BACK! (Ray notices the upcoming horde and he pulls back) Egon: She didn’t leave with you, Peter?! Peter: No… Egon: Dammit, what the hell were we thinking? Ray: Now, c’mon, Spengler… (Ray and Egon are frozen) Egon: AGGG...JUST GO! DAMMIT! Peter: Let’s go! Let’s go! Winston: Right behind you (Peter and Winston go up as they take a rope grabbing themselves to the siren of the car, Peter starts to shooting windows along with Winston, the walkers are still following them) Peter: I should’ve bought Janine with us… Winston: Yeah, man, it’s all our fault… Peter: We’ve gotta keep going, Winston. We’ve got a city to save Winston: Damn right, Venkman. (Ray is driving nervously and watching Egon while Peter and Winston are in the roof of the car shooting the proton packs) (Black screen) (RoboCop stops his jetpack and watches Stay Puft on the distance) RoboCop: I have visual. (Only static comes from the other side as RoboCop hears screams coming from another streets) RoboCop: Mr. President, I must help those people, it’s my prime directive. Obama: (through transmission) ...W…*staticy* What about th---Ghostbus---ers RoboCop: It is my prime directive, Mr. President. (RoboCop cuts the transmission and walks towards the screaming) (Black screen) Winston: Isn’t that the thing that was helping us? (Winston sees RoboCop slowly walking through the zombie horde, the camera starts to follow RoboCop as he cuts through the horde, his gun rocking back and forth in harmony to the collapsing walker bodies. The bullets zip through the horde, smashing into the walkers’ faces, exploding into fountains of red as they fall upon each other, the living walkers trying to claw past their fallen comrades only to burst into scarlet explosions as they become exposed to the unstoppable metal killing machine.) (Camera changes to Winston and Peter looking at RoboCop leaving the horde and going into another street) Peter: Ray, we have a big problem. Ray: What now?! Winston: That thing is leaving us to our luck. Ray: What?! Egon: We are mathematically screwed, first Janine, now us. Ray: SHUT UP, EGON! WE WILL PUT THROUGH THIS! WE JUST NEED A NEW PLAN WE CAN DO THIS! GET INSIDE! NINE ELEVEN WAS CAUSED BY ALIENS! (Peter and Winston go inside the Ecto-I to see the walker horde following them, Egon is just looking through the window as Ray is starting to going as fast as he cans) Winston: Ray, what in the hell are you doing?! Ray: Big changes, we will take them to him. Screw that metallic thing. Peter: So we have to melt him? Ray: Yeah. Winston: Yeah, you know what that means, right? Egon: We need to get in front of him… Peter: Fuck. (The camera pans across the street, RoboCop leading soldiers in the offense against the horde, his gun unloading at rapid fire speed, left to right, left to right, mowing down in a precise pattern. Soldiers pick off the walkers that managed to keep going with short bursts of their machine guns) (The Ghostbusters are zooming through the streets of Manhattan while a gigantic walker horde follows them) Winston: The whole city is here… Peter: It seems like the soldiers didn’t do much, uh. Ray: Guys, Stay Puft is behind us... Winston: Well, here we go... (Stay Puft notices the Ecto-I and starts walking faster, the whole walker horde turns to him as all the Ghostbusters go out) Peter: I’m getting too old for this… Winston: Yeah, we are. (The Stay Puft has problem walking through the walker horde and he starts to slow down) Ray: First, we get some of them out of the way and then we shoot at Stay Puft’s legs so he will fall on them. (Egon puts his hand on Ray’s shoulder) Egon: That sounds excellent, my friend. (Ray smiles back) Ray: Glad to hear it, Spengler. Winston: Well, here I go. Peter: Lemme help you, brother. (Winston and Peter start to shoot the walkers that are closer to get even more closer to the Stay Puft, Stay Puft is getting eaten by the walkers) Winston: I LOVE THIS FUCKING CITY! (Winston shoot his proton pack and roasts a walker, who staggers for a few seconds before collapsing) Winston: We should make this more often, Peter! (The group steps on the dead corpses as the Stay Puft sees them, the Ghostbusters turn off their proton packs and they cool down as the walker horde approaches towards them) Winston: Let’s do it… (Winston turns his proton pack again as he looks at Peter) Peter: Do… (Peter turn his proton pack as he looks at Ray) Ray: Re… (Ray turns his proton pack too as he looks at Egon) Egon: Egon! Let’s do it. Peter: Good old Egon. (They all start to walking towards the horde and the Stay Puft) Peter: Let’s show Rosie O’Donell how we do it downtown. (Peter shoots at Stay Puft legs, the rest joining him) Egon: Get ready... (Stay Puft staggers and he starts to melt, he comes crashing to the ground, melting. Walkers are crushed and burned by him, the Ghostbusters are trapped in the middle) Egon: RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! (The Ghostbusters try to get out, but Stay Puft falls on top of them) (Black screen) Winston: ARGHHHH!! (Winston is trapped in the middle, covered with sticky marshmallow, walkers approach) Winston: SHIIIT! ARGHHHHH!!! (Winston desperately fires off his proton pack, trying to do whatever possible to keep them off of him, to no avail. The walkers dig their fingers into his stomach, yanking out his intestines, biting into them. Winston screams as his ear is ripped off, teeth digging into his jugular. Suddenly, the world turns red as the walkers are blown apart, falling back, revealing a blood stained RoboCop.) Winston: Thank you…. RoboCop: I am sorry, Winston. (RoboCop aims his gun at Winston) Winston: What...the fuck...are you doing? RoboCop: Directive number one. Kill all infected entities. Winston: W..Wh...What...NO! (Winston frantically looks around, the Ghostbusters nowhere to be seen) Winston: Th...the...Where...Where are they?!? RoboCop: Dr. Spengler, Dr. Stantz, and Dr. Venkman are dead. (Winston looks at the sky, screaming of pain) Winston: AGG...DAMMIT! SHOOT...M..M..ME! Y..YOU SO..N OF A...BITCH! RoboCop: I’m sorry. Winston: AAAAAAAAGHHHHH- (The scream is cut off by RoboCop firing a round into Winston, his head snapping back, blood sent flying) RoboCop: Mr. President, the Ghostbusters are dead. Obama: (through transmission) WHAT? You were supposed to keep them safe! RoboCop: I apologize, Mr. President. I will not fail again. (RoboCop starts walking to a street as the camera fades away, we see the whole New York devastated, tattered skyscrapers lie in ruins, rubble for miles, burned buildings, blood and corpses littering the streets, and a whole street covered in marshmallow) (Black screen) 'OUTRO Thank you all for reading, supporting and giving us feedback. Thanks to TheAssyrianAssassin1337, GravityMan, Brandon Service, Drakan95 and SkydivingQuagga for helping me to bring this series to life, without them it couldn’t be the same. Now I have a big question for y’all, you want the series to continue, yes or no? Please answer in the comments. :) Wait a minute... The last of the American soldiers hack at the horde, lined side by side, some with hammers, some armed with blades, some with mallets, behind them lie ranks of soldiers, firing assault weapons into the remnants of the gigantic walker horde, effectively the largest horde left in the tattered ruins of New York. The soldiers fight on, cutting through the walkers while moderate losses, the walkers cornering and devouring the occasional soldier. Roughly seventy five soldiers remain, all of them armed to the teeth, the street littered with corpses. Army Colonel: KEEP GOING, BOYS! WE'RE GONNA SAVE THIS CITY! FIGHT! Soldiers: YES, COLONEL! (The camera pans up to the rooftops above the bloodied street, over two dozen men armed with machine guns look down at the ongoing carnage below them) ???: Hold it. (The men aim their guns) ???: Eat slugs assholes! (Tommy guns fire relentlessly down, the soldiers are quickly cut down within the span of seconds, bullets riddle them, bloodying corpses immensely, screams from below as they are all ripped apart) ???: STOP! That's enough, boys. (Eerie silence replaces the gunfire, ??? stepping forward, examining the massacre. He turns to his men, grinning) Al Capone: Now how about you get me their weapons, eh? Below, the remaining walkers nearly fall over themselves on their way to feast on their corpses. Soldiers that only suffered wounds begin to scream as they approach, dropping down to rip them all apart. (The men on the rooftops head back into the buildings.) Category:Blog posts